


The Song of My Heart

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Sound of Music Fusion, Captain!Hope, F/F, First Kiss, I couldn't resist, Liesl!Alex, Maria!Kelley, Nuns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Petunia, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Religious Content, Secrets, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: Young postulant Kelley O'Hara is having a difficult time adjusting to life in the convent. So, the Reverend Mother decides to send her to act as a governess to the seven Solo children, alone with their strict and cold mother, former sea captain Hope Solo, who has lost all joy in her life since her husband died.As Kelley gets wound further and further into life with the Solos, she must decide: is life in the convent really what she wants?





	1. Preludium

**Author's Note:**

> YO look who started another project before finishing the three (holy fuck) that she's already working on??? Yep, me! Goodness.
> 
> So, clearly, I own nothing.

High in the Austrian alps, Kelley O'Hara threw her arms wide and twirled in a circle, letting the wind catch her hair and blow it around her face. The dirt beneath her bare feet dug into the area between her toes, but she didn't care a whit. She was laughing too hard to worry about what came next. Besides, there was a tiny stream running through this part of the hills, and she had used it to wash off her hands and feet many a time. 

Her wimple was clenched in her fist to keep it from blowing away, but it just felt _wrong _to wear it all the way up here. There was no one to see her in these hills save for God himself.

_Clang, clang._

Kelley swore to herself, tossing on the headdress and her shoes before beginning the race back down the hill. It was a contest- her verses the bells which alerted the Sisters and postulates that it was time to gather for morning prayers. Even as the Abbey came into view, Kelley knew that she would lose the race.

As she always did.

* * *

Sister Julie rushed down the hallway, habit dragging along the stones behind her, as she listened to the rest of the sisters sing the morning prayers. The Abbey of Salzburg never failed to induce awe in the young woman, but this morning was not the time for admiration. She had to find the Reverend Mother, and she had to find her now. 

Thankfully, it didn't take long to find the woman, walking serenely beside two of her most senior associates, Sister Lauren and Sister Amy. Tobin Heath was the youngest woman in the history of the Abbey to ever serve as Reverend Mother, but in spite of that, she carried herself with a dignity and grace that the young Sister Julie could only describe as _godly. _Or maybe it was _because _of her age- Tobin was ready and willing to prove her doubters wrong. 

"Reverend Mother!"

The woman turned to face the frantic young nun, eyes quickly raking across Julie's flushed cheeks and panicked expression. 

"Yes, Sister Julie? What's the problem?"

Catching her breath, Julie told her. 

"I just cannot find her!"

There was no need to specify who she meant- there was only one young postulate who regularly disappeared from the Abbey. Sister Lauren sighed with disappointment, while Sister Amy let out a snort, leaving little doubt as to what she thought about the girl. 

"I've checked everywhere!"

Tobin put a gentle hand on Julie's shoulder. 

"It's all right, Sister Julie. You are not Kelley's keeper. She'll return as she always does."

Julie nodded, then raced off to tend to the rest of her morning duties, leaving Tobin alone in the courtyard with Amy and Lauren, the former of which turned to her with an expression which was nearly satisfied, as if everything she had believed had just been proven true.

"Reverend Mother," said the woman, still struggling over the words. She was Tobin's most ardent supporter, but it was still strange to call her friend by the honorific rather than just 'Sister Tobin.' 

"I hope that this latest... incident... does its part to dissipate any remaining doubts that you may have about Kelley's future here." 

Tobin didn't turn to Amy, but the woman could tell that she was mulling it over.

"We must always keep faith in each other, Sister Amy. For if we do not, who will?"

Sister Lauren nodded eagerly in agreement. She had always been fond of the young woman that Amy disdained: the brightness of Kelley O'Hara never failed to amuse her.

Amy had no response to this, but she did nod grudgingly. Tobin always did seem to know the right thing to say.

"Sister Allie," said the Reverend Mother, addressing the fourth woman present, who had just entered the courtyard. "What do you think about Kelley?"

Allie scurried over to join the clump of women, fiddling with the cloth of her habit as she thought about the question. Really, her opinions on the younger woman were neither positive nor negative- Kelley was simply _interesting. _

"Well," she said, meeting Tobin's focused gaze. "It's very easy to like Kelley... except when it's difficult."

This drew a light laugh from Tobin, who could do nothing save nod in agreement.

"Very astute, Sister Allie."

"You can't deny," said Amy. "That she breaks the rules of the Abbey rather flagrantly." 

Even Lauren had nothing to say to that, because the undeniable reality was that it was true. Kelley's absent humming and singing as she did her chores, the curls that occasionally broke free from beneath her wimple, her unsanctioned adventures outside the walls... all of these were clear violations of Abbey rules. But something about the joy Kelley gained from these activities kept Tobin from taking a hard stance against her. 

But really, it was about time that she did. 

"No," she said slowly, nodding at Amy's comment. "This I cannot deny."

"So? What are you going to do about it?"

"Watch your tone, Sister Amy," said Lauren. "You are addressing our Reverend Mother."

Tobin shook her head absently. 

"No, Sister Lauren. It's alright."

Tobin knew that she was expected to have a solution ready for every problem, but she really didn't know what to do with Kelley O'Hara. Thankfully, though, she was saved by new footsteps racing into the courtyard. 

Kelley froze at the crowd which greeted her, her eyes widening like those of a deer caught unawares by a hunter. Their faces had slipped into the territory of undecipherable, and her sweat chilled on her skin. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly. A single gesture of Tobin's head sent her inside, scampering towards her chamber. Lauren waited a moment, then followed the younger woman inside. She would send her to Tobin later, once the elder was ready.

"Reverend Mother?"

Sister Allie's voice was quiet, questioning.

Tobin shook her head slightly, before beginning the walk to her office. She needed a moment to think on what she was going to do with the young woman. 


	2. I Have Confidence (Don't I?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your bitch is back!

Kelley, cleaned up and presentable, tapped her foot nervously against the marble floor outside of Reverend Mother's office. Her habit was clinging to her neck, making it itch. She picked at the skin around her fingernails, wishing that Reverend Mother would just get it over with. Almost any punishment would be better than waiting. 

Maybe that was part of the punishment.

Finally, the door creaked open to reveal Sister Lauren. The elder of the two tilted her head towards the interior of the office, a nonverbal cue that it was time for Kelley to enter.

The young woman took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from shaking. Even though she'd been in trouble before, she had never been in this position. The lower sisters had always dealt with her before- Sister Amy with barely disguised anger, Sister Lauren with kindness, and Sister Allie with gentle eye rolls and humor. 

She had never been in front of the Reverend Mother before- not for this. 

"My dear," said Sister Lauren, putting a hand on Kelley's shoulder. "Reverend Mother is ready for you."

Steeling herself, Kelley gripped the arm of the chair and used it to pull herself to her feet. Then, shaking, she entered the office. 

She had only been in this office once before, when she had first entered the Abbey, and it had surprised her then as much as it did now how _normal _it was. 

There was a stack of books on Tobin Heath's shelf and, surprisingly, not all of them centered around religion. A good many did, of course, but there were several novels as well as books on various other subjects. A photo of a young woman, with a rosary draped over the frame. 

There was a large crucifix on the wall, but that was really the only conspicuous sign as to whose office this was. 

"Come in, my daughter," said the woman. 

Kelley approached cautiously, still fiddling with the hem of her habit and wishing she wasn't wearing her wimple, so that the sweat at the back of her neck didn't get gripped by the fabric. 

"Reverend Mother?"

As Kelley took her seat in the hardback chair in front of the Reverend Mother's desk, she couldn't stop herself from gripping the arms with white knuckles. 

"Did you enjoy yourself this morning, Kelley?"

"Oh, Reverend Mother, I'm so sorry, I just-"

The woman cut her off. 

"I did not ask if you were sorry, my child. I asked if you enjoyed yourself." 

Kelley lowered her head in shame as she nodded. 

"The hills were so beautiful this morning, Reverend Mother, and I just couldn't help myself." 

The Reverend Mother's face was unreadable as she regarded Kelley. As she furrowed her brow, she couldn't help but feel for this young woman. There had been times, years ago, when she, too, might have run to the hills in the morning. But that was before she promised her life to God, before she stopped desiring anything outside these walls, because there was nothing there for her. 

"Kelley," she said. "Will you tell me why you came to the Abbey?" 

Even though Kelley knew that Reverend Mother had heard this story before, she started to tell it again. 

It had been one early morning, and Kelley had had an argument with her sister. Mother had taken Erin's side (as usual). Angrily, she had stormed off into the hills and ended up climbing a tree next to the Abbey's wall. Being a reckless child, she had climbed too far out onto a branch while listening to the sisters' singing. And, promptly, fallen down over the wall. She had just sat there for a moment, before the pain of her bloody legs had set in, and she had shrieked in horror. This had brought several sisters running, and one of them had promptly scooped her up and taken her to the infirmary, where her leg was tended to. The pain in her legs was forgotten as the young woman, then just Sister Tobin, had carried her inside- she was immediately distracted by the beauty of her surroundings. 

She had come back many mornings, just watching the sisters. Listening to them. Knowing that they belonged there. Wishing she had somewhere she belonged. 

"Kelley," said the Reverend Mother as soon as she finished her story. "Even though you spent all that time watching us, that didn't mean you were prepared for the way we do things here." 

"I think," continued the woman, putting up a hand to stop Kelley when she started to speak. "That it may be God's plan for you to leave us."

Kelley gasped, feeling tears spring to her eyes. 

"Oh, please! Please, Reverend Mother, don't send me away! I'll be better, I promise! I'll never leave without permission again!"

The older woman reached out one of her hands across the desk and put it on top of Kelley's, attempting to calm her. 

"Not forever, my daughter. Only for a little while."

Kelley tried to slow her breathing, focusing on the gentle pressure of the Reverend Mother's hand covering her own. Not forever, she wasn't being banished forever. 

"There is a family outside of town which requires a governess for the summer." 

Kelley nodded. This didn't sound so bad. And, if accepting the errand would lead to her being welcomed back with open arms, she would certainly be able to teach children for a few months. 

"What family?"

"The family of Captain Hope Solo. Ever since her husband died, she has gone through a long string of governesses for her seven daughters, ages sixteen to five." 

Kelley nodded, sending a quick prayer for these poor children, to have lost their father so young. 

"When do they want me?"

"I'll send word to the Captain that you'll be arriving this afternoon. I hope this errand gives you clarity. God bless you, my dear Kelley." 

Reverend Mother touched the young woman's cheek briefly, then dismissed her with a nod. Kelley took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her. Just the summer. Then, she could return. 

* * *

When, dressed in the clothes she had arrived to the Abbey wearing (old ones of Erin's), Kelley rapped on the door of a large mansion in the country, she steeled herself.

She could take care of the seven daughters of the only female sea captain in the history of the country. She could prove herself. Couldn't she?

The door swung open.


	3. Whistle

Kelley raised her hand, but let it hover about an inch away from the magnificent front door. Somehow, she couldn't quite force herself to bring her fist down, to knock on the door and begin her assignment. 

"Come on, Kelley," she said to herself. "You can do this." 

If she didn't do it now, she never would. So, biting her lip, she rapped twice on the door. It swung open without delay to reveal a woman in a uniform clearly marking her as the maid. 

"I was wondering if you were ever going to knock," she said. "You must be the new governess."

Kelley nodded, cautiously stepping into the foyer and looking around the entrance. The first thing which caught her eye was a giant spiraling staircase, with bannisters that looked just perfect for sliding. The second thing which she noticed was the complete lack of noise. With seven children, Kelley had expected to step into a chaotic household, but this seemed to be anything but.

"Welcome to the Solo home, Fraulein..." 

"Kelley," filled in the young woman, distracted by the opulence of the silent halls. "My name is Kelley."

"My name is Frau O'Reilly, but you can call me Heather. I'll go fetch Captain Solo for you."

Heather disappeared up the stairs, and Kelley found herself alone all of a sudden. She took a step further inside, dropping her bag behind her. There were so many rooms branching off from this main one, and Kelley couldn't stop herself from pushing one open. The decorations inside made it look like she had just stepped into an enchanted forest, it was so grand. In fact, it practically sparkled. She was sure her mouth had dropped open, and she couldn't stop herself from spinning around in a circle, imagining herself in a flowing dress, dancing at a grand ball of the type she was sure were held here. 

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

The stern voice from behind her made Kelley jump, turning her head so quickly that the bones in her neck cracked. The woman standing in the doorway did not appear to be impressed with Kelley's activities. Her muscular arms were crossed on her chest, an obvious sign of displeasure enhanced by her furrowed brow. She wore, rather than a dress, a tailored suit, but her shoes were heeled. Her hair was twisted up into a bun, not altogether different from the one that Frau O'Reilly sported, but while the bun had made Heather look welcoming and motherly, all it did for Hope Solo was make Kelley even more intimidated.

"In the future," said the woman. "You will kindly remember that certain rooms in this house are not to be disturbed." 

Kelley all but ran out of the room, which Hope Solo shut behind her. Kelley stood like a statue in the hall as the woman examined her.

"Your dress," she said first. "Is completely unacceptable. You'll have to put on another one before you meet the girls." 

Kelley frowned. She hadn't thought her dress was that awful- she had altered it after receiving it from Erin, but clearly it hadn't done much for it. 

"I'm sorry, but I haven't got any others! This is the dress I came to the Abbey in."

Captain Solo grimaced. 

"I can make my own clothes," said Kelley, trying to placate her new employer. "I just... I haven't got any material."

"Well," said the Captain. "I shall see that you get some material. As soon as possible.

"Now," she continued. "I'm not sure how much the Reverend Mother told you, but you are the twelfth in a long line of Governesses, who have come to look after my children since their father died. I trust that you will been an improvement upon the last one, who stayed only two hours."

Kelley's eyes opened wide in shock. 

"Two... hours? If I may ask, ma'am-"

"Captain."

"If I may ask, Captain, what is wrong with the children?"

It was the wrong thing to say, and Kelley was alerted to this fact by the glare she received, a glare that made her want to shrink into the floor. 

"There is nothing wrong with my daughters, Fraulein. Only the governesses. None of them could properly institute discipline, without which this house cannot properly be won. Speaking of," she continued. "There are several rules which you ought to be aware of."

By the time Hope Solo had finished rattling off the list of rules she had for her daughters, Kelley had only one major takeaway: there was no fun to be had in this house. 

"I think it's time for you to meet the children," she said, and from her pocket there emerged a whistle. She gave a tweet on it, and suddenly all the noise that had been conspicuous only by its absence filled the halls. The clattering of footsteps, racing down hallways, stopped when seven girls reached the top of the staircase, all lined up with their backs straight, wearing matching gray dresses and shiny black shoes. 

Then, the whistle returned, and the girls marched to its commanding beat until they stopped in front of their mother. 

Kelley's mouth was definitely hanging open as Hope Solo began to address her daughters, with barely a tad of affection in her voice. 

"Now, this is your new governess, Fraulein Kelley. When I sound your signal, you will step forward and state you name." 

Seven whistles later, Kelley had seven new names to remember. But, it didn't seem to matter that she had been too distracted by the astonishment that Captain Solo whistled for her children like dogs. 

"Now," said the woman. "Repeat their whistles."

She tried to hand Kelley a second whistle, but the young woman stepped backwards, refusing to touch the thing. If this got her sent back to the Abbey right now, she would accept it, but she wouldn't whistle for seven young women as if they were no more valuable than the stray dogs on the street. 

"I apologize, Captain, but I cannot... I _will not _whistle for your daughters. Rather, I'll use their names."

Instead of glaring at Kelley in anger, as the young woman had expected, this seemed to vaguely amuse Hope Solo, who withdrew the whistle.

"Fraulein, were you this much trouble at the Abbey?"

"Yes, Captain. Quite so." 

Without another word, Hope Solo disappeared from the room, leaving Kelley alone with seven young women, all staring at her with indistinguishable expressions on their faces. 

Kelley took a deep breath.

"Alright," she said. "Now that it's just us, will you please repeat your names, and how old you are." 

She nodded towards the eldest girl, whose features morphed into a glare quite like her mother's. 

"I'm Alexandra. I'm sixteen years old, and I don't need a governess." 

Kelley had to stop herself from wincing. She had been afraid of this, when she saw that not all of the children were young. Alexandra was clearly _not _going to listen to her- well, not to force, anyway. So, forcing a smile onto her face, Kelley tried not to be cowed by the unwelcoming demeanor of Alexandra Solo. 

"Well," she said. "I'm glad you told me, Alexandra. I suppose we'll just be good friends."

Alexandra stepped back in line, making way for the next girl, the tallest daughter. 

"I'm Samantha, I'm fourteen."

Samantha seemed to be less hostile than her elder sister, and Kelley let her shoulders relax a tad. 

"I'm Lindsey, thirteen."

Lindsey's arms were crossed across her chest, not as hostile as Alexandra but more so than Samantha. 

"I'm Rose, I'm eleven and Frau O'Reilly says I'm 'spirited.'" 

Kelley couldn't help but laugh lightly. Rose seemed friendly enough, if the smile on her face was anything to go by. 

"I'm Emily. I'm ten, and I think your dress is the ugliest one I've ever seen."

Kelley knew she should be insulted, but her laugh only grew larger. From the mouths of babes, after all... Now she saw why Erin had been so eager to hand her down this dress. 

"Well, Emily, thank you for your input. Your mother has ordered me cloth, so I hope that tomorrow or the next day, I'll be able to wear a dress more suited to your tastes."

A little tug on her skirt pulled Kelley's attention away from Emily, who gave her an impish grin. 

"Yes?"

"I'm Morgan, and I'm going to be seven on Tuesday!" 

Kelley smiled.

"Well, Morgan! We'll have to do something to celebrate!" 

Morgan clapped in excitement, but was interrupted by the impatient tapping of little shoes on the marble floor.

"And you're..."

"Mallory!"

"How old are you, Miss Mallory?"

The littlest girl held up five fingers, and her older sisters all joined Kelley in gentle laughter, even stone faced Alexandra.

Frau O'Reilly bustled back into the room, and Kelley breathed a sigh of relief. As delightful as _most _of the children seemed, she really did need a moment. The older woman ushered the children outside for their walk, then turned back to Kelley. 

"Shall I show you to your room?"

Kelley nodded, following Heather up the stairs and down the same hallway where the children had their bedrooms, to an empty room at the end of the hallway. 

"Just so you know," said the older woman. "I'd check everything very carefully, if I were you. Fraulein Josephine found a snake in the bed, and there's no doubt as to who put it there." 

Frau O'Reilly's warning was confirmed when Kelley flopped down onto the bed, only to leap back up again when she felt something slimy against her finger. She shrieked in alarm, looking down to find a frog, who hopped off the bed and out of the room, leaving the young woman with a pounding heart and a single thought.

This might be more difficult than she thought. 


	4. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Rolf an original character- I couldn't stand to make anyone from the soccer universe into a Nazi character.

Hope Solo was moments away from losing her temper. She and her daughters had been at the table, ready to eat their supper, ten minutes ago, and the new governess had not yet decided to grace them with her presence. The girls were absolutely silent, watching their mother's mouth turn further downwards every minute that Kelley O'Hara did not appear. 

Finally, a tapping of shoes. Hurried. Desperate. 

Kelley froze when she saw the rest already gathered, then walked towards the only empty chair, across the table from Hope. Her face was flushed red as she lowered herself down into the seat, only to leap back up with a squeal of surprise. 

"Something... funny?"

Hope's voice had taken on that dangerous tone, the one that warned anyone with whom she interacted that they were moments away from a world of trouble. Quickly pulling a stable expression back onto her face, Kelley lowered herself back into the chair, fidgeting under sixteen eyes until she got comfortable. 

"No, ma'am. Just... allergies." 

Hope had seven daughters- she knew when someone was lying. But, pressing the issue would do no good, and so she simply picked up her fork, preparing to bring a bite of Frau O'Reilly's perfectly done steak to her mouth. But once again, Kelley O'Hara was there to interrupt the quiet. 

"Excuse me, ma'am," she said, and all the eyes in the room once again fixed on her. "But haven't we forgotten to thank the Lord?" 

Hope put down her fork. It had been so long since she'd prayed, she'd forgotten that it was something people did before they ate. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she let the younger woman lead them through grace, whispering _amen _along with her daughters. The word felt strange in her mouth, in a way that the first juicy bite of steak did nothing to cure. 

The silence which was characteristic of Solo family dinners did not persist for long before Kelley once again opened her mouth, not addressing Hope this time, but her daughters. 

"I would like to thank each of you," she said. "For the precious gift you left under my covers today." 

Hope clenched her teeth- all she wanted was to eat, but Kelley O'Hara seemed determined to wreck an otherwise pleasant evening. She was beginning to see why Reverend Mother had sent her this _particular _postulate. 

"What... gift?"

Kelley shrugged. 

"Pardon me, ma'am, but it's a secret between the girls and myself." 

"Wonderful. You keep it, and let us eat."

To any other person, in the entire world, the message would have been clear: be _quiet. _But, Hope was beginning to realize that her new governess was no ordinary person. Because her mouth opened again, and Hope clenched her fork tighter.

"Knowing how nervous I must have been, coming into a new place, knowing how important it was for me to feel accepted, it was so generous of you to make my first moments here so... kind. So, warm and happy." 

Then, blessedly, her mouth shut as she took a bite of food. 

The silence did not last- sniffling on her right side alerted Hope to the fact that something quite unusual was going on with her daughters. Morgan had started to cry, her tears setting off Mallory's, and before the stunned mother could even ask what was wrong, Rose and Emily had burst into tears as well. Alexandra and Lindsey were looking at the younger ones in exasperation, while Samantha's eyes had gone wide and panicked, flickering back and forth between her mother and Kelley. 

"What... What is the matter with your sisters, Samantha?"

Alexandra and Lindsey turned their gazes to Samantha, as if trying to communicate telepathically with her over the noise of their crying younger sisters. 

"N-Nothing. At least not that... not that I'm aware of." 

It was beyond obvious that her daughter was lying, but Hope just massaged her temple. This should _not _be her problem. 

Only the entrance of the butler into the room saved Hope from the display of emotion. 

"Captain Solo," he said, handing her a piece of paper. "Telegram for you."

Relieved at the distraction, Hope tore the message open, reading it quickly.

"Children," she said. "In the morning, I shall be going to Vienna." 

"Not again, mother!" 

Lindsey's outburst gave the younger children a moment to recover from their tears, and a quieter question came from her right. 

"How long will you be gone this time, mother?"

"Not long, Morgan."

Samantha was the next one to ask a question, and Hope raised her eyebrows. Her daughters were certainly inquisitive tonight. 

"Are you going to visit Baron Von Stevens again?" 

Hope nodded, and immediately the protests began. 

"How come we never get to see the Baron? If he's so important to you, we want to meet him!" 

"As a matter of fact," she said, handing the telegram back to the butler. "You are going to meet the Baron. I'm bringing him back to Salzburg to meet all of you!"

She let the cheers die down before adding the cherry on top. 

"And, Aunt Carli." 

The children all clapped, already excited for a visit from one of their favorite adults. Well, all except Alexandra, who had stopped the butler before he could flee the room. 

"Who... Who delivered the telegram?"

"Young Hans, of course." 

"Mother," said her eldest, returning her gaze to Hope. "May I be excused?"

Hope gestured her permission and Alexandra raced from the room. If she hadn't been listing everything she needed for her trip in her head, Hope would have seen Kelley's eyes following the young woman with a knowing expression on her face. 

* * *

Alexandra Solo looked over her shoulder, making sure that no prying eyes had followed her as she dashed out the back door and towards the gazebo. She could see the tall, thin figure waiting for her on the bench, and sped up, smoothing down her dinner dress.

"Hans!" 

He jumped up at the sound of her voice and reached out his arms for her. She accepted the embrace eagerly, breathing in the smell of his delivery uniform.

"Hello, Alex." 

They sank down to sit on the bench, and Alex allowed him to keep a hold of her hand. His was warm, large. Comfortable, yet exciting. She turned her head and puckered her lips, but he didn't take the bait. He never had. Not yet, at least. 

They exchanged small talk for a few minutes, each simply allowing the feeling of being back with the other to rush over them. 

"I've missed you," she said, still gripping tightly to his hand. "If only we didn't always have to wait for someone to send Mother a telegram... How do I know when I'll see you again?" 

Hans thought for a moment, before his face lit up in excitement, the way it always did when he thought he'd had a brilliant idea.

"I could come here by mistake," he said. "With a telegram for Colonel Holtzmann! He's here from Berlin, with-"

He cut himself off suddenly, face turning red. 

"I... No one knows he's here. Don't tell your Mother." 

This statement should have set off a thousand warning bells in Alex's head, but she quieted them, and asked just one simple question.

"Why not?"

"Well," said Hans, returning to his place beside her and rubbing a thumb across the back of her hand. "Your mother, she... she's so Austrian!"

"But... What's wrong with that? We're all Austrian."

Hans smiled at her, in a way she would have called condescending if it had been anyone but him. 

"Well, there's some people who think we should be German instead, and they want to... Well, just hope your mother doesn't get into any trouble."

Alex laughed lightly. Sometimes, Hans forgot exactly who her mother was.

"Oh, don't worry about Mother! She's a big naval hero, you know! Only woman to ever command troops!" 

"I know, darling."

The pet name drove all thoughts of Colonels and Mothers from her mind, especially when Hans wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, guarding her against the chilly evening air. Before long, the first raindrops of what was sure to be, if one listened to Frau O'Reilly, quite a large storm began to descend from the sky. Alex groaned in disappointment as Hans rose from the bench, pulling her with him. 

"Remember, Alex," he said. "Tell no one."

When he pressed his lips to hers and ran off into the wet darkness, leaving her mouth tingling at her first kiss, she couldn't remember what she wasn't supposed to talk about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also congratulations to all of us on [kind of winning a Hugo](https://www.themarysue.com/archive-of-our-own-hugo-award-winner/). Yay us! We're so cool!


End file.
